Comenzaba su aventura
by ladyluna10
Summary: El primer 1 de septiembre es siempre el más importante y, si no, que se lo digan a los chicos de la tercera generación. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.
1. Teddy Lupin

N/A: Hola a todos :)

Este fic ha sido una cosa que se me ha ocurrido esta tarde así, de repente, y que he tenido que escribir sí o sí (y sí, me he pasado prácticamente toda la tarde escribiendo para poder escribir sobre todos).

En conmemoración del 1 de septiembre y del "19 años después" os traigo una serie de drabbles sobre el primer 1 de septiembre de todos los chicos (canon) de la tercera generación (no están ni mi Lizzy, ni el resto de OCs, vaya).

¡Espero que os guste y feliz 1 de septiembre!

* * *

 **Teddy Lupin**

1 de septiembre de 2009

–¿Dónde es?

Harry, que tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de Teddy, miró a Andromeda y sonrió. El chico estaba impaciente desde hacía días y aquellas últimas horas era incapaz de tranquilizarse.

–Ya estamos llegando, tranquilo –contestó su padrino–. Es justo ahí.

Señaló una columna y el chico frunció el ceño, un poco confuso.

–¿Dónde?

–Hay que atravesar esa columna –explicó su abuela–. Si no, cualquier muggle podría subirse por accidente en el tren.

–¿Y no van a vernos? –Preguntó, todavía confuso.

–Son muy despistados y no se dan cuenta de nada –respondió Harry–. Tienes que coger carrerilla y no tener miedo, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, pero… –Miró a su abuela–. ¿Vienes conmigo?

–Claro, cariño.

Andromeda apoyó una mano en la espalda de su nieto y la otra en su carrito y, juntos, comenzaron a correr y atravesar la barrera. Teddy cerró los ojos y, cuando los abrió, tuvo que contener una exclamación. Frente a él estaba el imponente tren y a su alrededor había cientos de alumnos, listos para subir y comenzar un nuevo curso escolar.

–Bueno, Teddy, ya ha llegado la hora. –Andromeda suspiró y lo miró intentando contener la emoción. Se acordaba tantísimo de su hija en aquellos momentos…–. Tienes que portarte muy bien y estudiar mucho, ¿vale?

–Sí, abuela.

–Y haz muchos amigos.

–Lo intentaré.

–Y escribe a menudo y…

Teddy rió y abrazó a la mujer que suspiró y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Su nieto estaría bien, estaba convencida. Se separó de él y le alborotó el pelo, que últimamente llevaba de color azul.

–Bueno, campeón, Ginny me ha pedido que te dé un súper abrazo. –Harry se acercó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos–. Y, entre tú y yo, las normas están para saltárselas y Hogwarts es un lugar muy divertido que explorar. Pero yo no te he dicho nada, ¿eh?

–Vale, Harry.

–Pasa un buen curso y escríbenos a nosotros también. Los niños te echarán de menos.

–Y yo a ellos.

El niño se separó de su padrino y, tras dedicarle a ambos adultos una última sonrisa, se dirigió hacia el tren.

Comenzaba su aventura.


	2. Victoire Weasley

**Victoire Weasley**

1 de septiembre de 2011

Victoire se miró en el espejo una última vez y sonrió con nerviosismo. Por fin había llegado el día, por fin iría a Hogwarts.

–¿Lo tienes todo listo ya?

La rubia se giró al escuchar la voz de su padre, que sonreía orgulloso, y asintió. Por supuesto que lo tenía todo listo. Había terminado su baúl hacía ya tres días.

–¿Nos vamos ya?

–Sí, vamos.

–¿Y Teddy?

–Lo llevan su abuela y los titos Harry y Ginny –contestó, conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa–. Lo verás en la estación.

–Vale, ¿nos vamos?

–Llevaré tu baúl al coche.

Bill cogió el pesado baúl que su hija mayor había llenado hasta los topes mientras esta cogía la jaula de su lechuza y, juntos, se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la casa, donde Fleur ya los esperaba junto a Dominique y Louis.

–¡Pero yo quiero ir también! –Exclamó la pelirroja, con los puños apretados y la frente arrugada–. ¡No es justo!

– _Dominique, ma chérie, tu es encore trop petite._ –Fleur rió–. _Tu iras bientôt, mais maintenant tu resteras ici avec Louis, papa et moi._

– _Mais ce n'est pas juste, maman !_

– _Oui, c'est juste parce que je suis plus âgée que toi_ –Victoire rió y le sacó la lengua–. ¡Venga, _maman_ , que vamos a llegar tarde!

–Tranquila, Victoire. Hay tiempo de sobra. –Fleur sonrió–. La abuela Molly llegará en cualquier momento para quedarse con los peques y despedirse de ti.

La rubia suspiró y asintió, cada vez más impaciente. Le daba igual que fuera casi de madrugada y quedaran muchas horas. Quería ir ya.

Por suerte, su abuela no tardó en aparecerse y, tras abrazarla con fuerza y desearle un muy buen viaje y un mejor curso, les pidió que salieran cuanto antes.

–No podéis llegar tarde.

–¡Lo sé! –La rubia se agarró al brazo de su padre–. ¡Vamos!

–¿Y no te despides de tus hermanos?

Victoire se giró hacia los dos pequeños y, sonriendo, los abrazó con fuerza.

– _Je vous aime_ –murmuró–. Escribiré pronto y os lo contaré todo.

Se separaron y, por fin, salió de la casa y se montó en la parte trasera del coche, en el que ya estaban todas sus cosas.

Comenzaba su aventura.


	3. Dominique Weasley

**Dominique Weasley**

1 de septiembre de 2013

–¡Paso! ¡Voy!

Dominique se abrió paso a empujones por el andén hasta, finalmente, llegar a la puerta del tren con una enorme sonrisa. Sus padres y su hermana que la seguían negaron con la cabeza y suspiraron, resignados. La pelirroja era imposible a veces.

–No puedes ir por ahí empujando a la gente, Dom –la riñó Victoire.

–¿Qué más da?

–Le diré a Teddy que te quite puntos.

–Teddy es mi amigo y no me da miedo. –La pelirroja sonrió con autosuficiencia y, tirando de su baúl, consiguió subirse al vagón–. ¡Os escribiré pronto!

–¡Ten mucho cuidado, _ma chérie_! –Exclamó Fleur.

–Sí, tranquila.

Dominique les lanzó un beso a sus padres y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, buscando algún compartimento vacío o con poca gente. No pensaba sentarse con su hermana y Teddy, quería empezar a hacer amigos y vivir su propia vida desde el primer momento.

Se detuvo al ver a un chico sentado solo, con la vista fija en una bolsa llena de cosas. Parecía de su edad y no tenía pinta de estar esperando a nadie.

–Hola –saludó–, ¿puedo sentarme? ¿Sí, verdad?

Sin esperar a su respuesta, pasó al compartimento, colocó sus cosas y se dejó caer justo enfrente de él.

–Soy Dominique Isabelle Weasley –se presentó–, pero llámame solo Dominique o Dom. Mi hermana y algunos de mis primos me llaman Dom.

–Yo soy Roger Finnigan. –Sonrió y le tendió la mano para estrechársela–. Encantado de conocerte. ¿También es tu primer año?

–Sí. ¿En qué casa quieres quedar?

–No lo sé, me da igual. –El chico se encogió de hombros–. ¿Y tú?

–En Gryffindor, ¡soy una Weasley! Además, es la casa más divertida.

–Mi padre fue también Gryffindor –comentó él–. Sería divertido ser Gryffindor como él.

Los dos siguieron hablando y, pronto, se les unieron otros dos chicos y una chica también de primero.

Dominique apenas era capaz de quedarse quieta en el asiento.

Comenzaba su aventura.

* * *

N/A: Sí, este Roger es ESE Roger ;)


	4. Louis Weasley

**Louis Weasley**

1 de septiembre de 2015

Louis se bajó del coche, algo asustado, y se quedó quieto mientras su padre y sus hermanas bajaban a toda prisa el equipaje

–¡Papá, soy prefecta, no puedo llegar tarde! –Exclamó Victoire, enfadada.

–Había tráfico, no ha sido culpa mía, Vic –replicó su padre.

–Bueno, pero ahora daos prisa.

–Sí, por favor, no vaya a ser que la prefecta llegue tarde y pierda el tren –masculló Dominique.

–Como si tú quisieras perderlo.

–No os peleéis –las interrumpió su madre, exasperada–. Y daos prisa, vamos.

Las dos chicas empezaron a correr hacia la estación y su hermano cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon chérie?_ –Le preguntó Fleur al darse cuenta de que su hijo no se movía–. ¿Estás nervioso?

–Mucho.

–¿Por qué?

Louis se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que no estaba muy seguro de por qué tenía tanto miedo.

–¿Crees que no te va a ir bien?

–No lo sé, _maman_.

–Pues yo te aseguro que sí. –Lo abrazó y sonrió con dulzura–. Louis, eres un chico maravilloso y sé que te irá muy bien. Si te soy sincera, estaba más preocupada al dejar aquí a tus hermanas.

–Pero eso es porque ya te has acostumbrado, _maman._

–No, es porque estoy segura de que te irá muy bien. –Apoyó una mano en su hombro y comenzó a andar, tirando de él–. Venga, vamos o el tren se irá sin ti.

Louis suspiró, pero, finalmente, asintió y se dejó llevar hasta el vestíbulo de la estación, donde ya estaban su padre y sus hermanas. Las dos chicas corrieron hacia el andén y no tardaron en desaparecer y Bill se acercó a su hijo.

–¿Todo bien?

Louis miró a su madre, que le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo, y, finalmente, asintió.

–Claro, papá.

Comenzaba su aventura.


	5. James Sirius Potter

**James Sirius Potter**

1 de septiembre de 2016

–Y cuando entre al Gran Comedor todos me aclamaran, ¿sabéis?

James sonrió con autosuficiencia, Albus puso mala cara y Lily hizo un puchero.

–Pero yo quiero que te quedes –murmuró la pelirroja.

–No puedo, enana. ¡Ya soy mayor y me voy a Hogwarts! –Dio un salto y lanzó una carcajada–. Quedaré en Gryffindor y seré capitán de quidditch y seré el más guay de colegio.

–¿Y el mejor estudiante no? –Harry, que acababa de entrar a la cocina, revolvió el pelo de su hijo.

–¡Papá! –Bufó y se peinó con los dedos–. Yo voy a ser tan genial como el abuelo James y sus amigos.

–Eso no lo digas delante de tu madre o te caerá una buena.

–¿A quién le caerá una buena? –Preguntó Ginny, que acababa de entrar, cruzándose de brazos.

–A nadie, mamá. –James le guiñó un ojo y rió–. ¡Me voy a Hogwarts! ¡Venga, daos prisa!

–¡Mamá, si James va yo también quiero ir! –Lily se agarró de la pierna de la mujer y volvió a hacer un puchero–. ¡Quiero ir con James!

–Lily, tienes solo 8 años. –Ginny rió–. Ya irás.

–No es justo.

–Prometo escribirte mucho, Lils. –James la abrazó y sonrió–. ¡Me voy a Hogwarts!

–Que sí, pesado, que ya nos hemos enterado –dijo Albus, hastiado.

–Eres un aguafiestas, seguro que quedas el año que viene en Slytherin.

–¿Y tú qué sabrás?

–Soy muy listo y sé que no eres tan guay como para ser un Gryffindor.

–¿Y yo? –Le preguntó Lily.

–Tú sí, enana.

–Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa. –Ginny se bebió de un trago el café que Harry acababa de servirle–. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya, ¿no?

–¡Voy a por mi baúl! –James empezó a correr, gritando emocionado–. ¡Me voy a Hogwarts!

Subió a su dormitorio y volvió, tirando con cuidado de su baúl –llevaba dentro unas cosas que le había dado su tío George que debían manejarse con cuidado– hasta la entrada de la casa, donde ya lo esperaban los demás.

Abrió la boca, pero su padre suspiró.

–Si repites que te vas a Hogwarts…

–No lo repetiré entonces, pero… ¡me voy a Hogwarts!

Empezó a reír y echó a correr por la calle, demasiado emocionado como para contenerse.

Comenzaba su aventura.

* * *

N/A: Sí, sé que James entró a Hogwarts en 2015, pero en mi "canon" personal de la tercera generación era solo un año mayor que Albus y Rose y, si lo cambio, ya no me encajan las fechas :(


	6. Fred Weasley

**Fred Weasley**

1 de septiembre de 2016

–No puedes poner eso ahí.

George se asomó a la puerta del cuarto y negó la cabeza al ver cómo estaba preparando el baúl su hijo.

–¡Papá, qué susto!

Fred se giró y lo miró un poco sorprendido. No lo había oído llegar.

–Si pones eso tan a la vista, tu madre lo verá y te obligará a dejarlo aquí –le dijo el hombre–. Puedes dejar los productos más simples y aburridos fuera porque, seamos sinceros, no va a creerse que no llevas nada, pero lo demás tienes que guardarlo en el doble fondo.

–¿Qué doble fondo?

–¡Pues el de tu baúl! ¿No lo has visto?

–No se me había ocurrido, papá.

–Tengo que enseñarte mejor. –George chasqueó la lengua y empezó a sacar toda la ropa de su hijo hasta llegar al fondo. Tiró de la esquina y sonrió–. ¿Ves?

–Qué fuerte, papá.

–Aquí vamos a guardar todas las cosas que tu madre pueda quitarte. Ponemos la ropa y algunas tonterías encima y ya estarás listo.

–Genial.

–Fred, ¿todavía estás así? –Angelina entró al dormitorio de su hijo y negó con la cabeza–. ¡El tren sale en apenas dos horas! Menos mal que estamos cerca. ¿Qué te queda?

–Nada, mamá.

–A ver, deja que yo revise esto, a ver qué has guardado.

–Pues lo esencial, mamá. ¿Qué quieres que me lleve?

Angelina enarcó una ceja y comenzó a comprobar el baúl del chico. Vio varios productos de la tienda y suspiró. No era tonta y sabía que eso no era lo único que llevaba, pero no insistiría ni miraría más. Sabía que, si no se lo llevaba ya, encontraría la forma de colarlo en Hogwarts.

–Termina y baja o no podrás desayunar antes de marcharnos.

Fred asintió, aliviado, y sonrió.

Comenzaba su aventura.


	7. Lorcan y Lysander Scamander

**Lorcan y Lysander Scamander**

1 de septiembre de 2016

–Mamá, ¿qué haces?

Lorcan frunció el ceño al ver que su madre observaba con unas extrañas gafas el exterior de su baúl. Estaba más que acostumbrado a las excentricidades de la mujer, pero algunas cosas todavía lo sorprendían.

–Está buscando torposoplos –contestó Lysander que, al lado de la mujer, también observaba los baúles–. ¡Podrían embotarnos la mente!

–Papá…

–Déjalos. –Rolf sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Aunque compartía la pasión de su mujer por las criaturas fantásticas, había veces en las que su entusiasmo era inabarcable y lo mejor era dejarla hacer lo que quisiera, como quisiera–. Aunque deberíais daros prisa porque el tren está a punto de salir.

–¡Sí y yo no quiero llegar tarde! –Se quejó Lorcan.

–Parece que no hay nada. –Luna suspiró, se quitó las gafas y miró a sus hijos con una sonrisa–. Tened cuidado con los nargles, chicos.

–Si vemos alguno, te escribiremos, tranquila. –Lorcan la abrazó–. ¿Dónde os vais al final el próximo mes?

–Al Amazonas otra vez –contestó la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡Mandadnos muchas fotos! –Exclamó Lysander antes de abrazar a su padre–. Seguro que os lo pasáis genial. Y podríais escribir un artículo para el periódico del abuelo. Me ha dicho que si pasa algo interesante en Hogwarts, lo publicará.

–Xenophilus siempre a la caza de noticias. –Rolf rió–. Disfrutad mucho chicos y portaos bien.

–Lo haremos –contestó Lorcan.

Los gemelos terminaron de despedirse y subieron juntos al tren, muertos de nervios.

–¿Sabes qué tengo muchas ganas de ver? –Murmuró Lorcan a su hermano.

–¿Qué?

–El calamar gigante.

–Y los centauros del bosque. Pienso entrevistar a uno de ellos.

–¿Y eso no será peligroso?

–Papá y mamá han hecho cosas más peligrosas y están bien –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Espero encontrar criaturas increíbles.

–Yo también.

Los dos sonrieron y se sentaron en el primer compartimento que encontraron libre.

Comenzaba su aventura.


	8. Scorpius Malfoy

**Scorpius Malfoy**

1 de septiembre de 2017

–Estará bien, ¿verdad?

Astoria sonrió y besó con dulzura a su marido, que llevaba noches sin dormir, demasiado preocupado por aquel momento.

–Estará bien, Draco. Ya verás –contestó–. Scorpius es un muy buen chico y hará muchos amigos en Hogwarts.

–¿Y si…?

–¿Y si qué?

–¿Y si le dan de lado por ser hijo de mortífago?

–Si le dan de lado sin conocerlo solo por eso, no merecen la pena –insistió Astoria–. Además, han pasado 19 años, cariño. Las cosas han cambiado.

–No tanto.

La miró con preocupación y ella suspiró y lo abrazó. Todavía era difícil ser un Malfoy, pero poco a poco todo iría bien, estaba convencida.

–Mamá, papá.

Scorpius, que había estado espiando la conversación, pero había decidido fingir que no había visto nada, entró al salón y sonrió.

–¿Sí, cariño? –Su madre se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla–. Qué guapo te has puesto.

–Ay, mamá, no hagas eso. –El rubio se echó un poco hacia atrás y frunció el ceño.

–¿Estás ya listo? –Le preguntó su padre, sonriendo.

–Claro. Terminamos el baúl anoche, ¿verdad, mamá?

–Con lo nervioso que estaba, como para dejarlo para hoy –comentó la mujer, riendo–. Podemos irnos cuando queráis. He quedado con Daphne en el andén aunque, con lo tardona que es, quizás Theo y ella lleguen tarde.

–Probablemente. –Draco sonrió–. Pues vámonos entonces. Iremos por la red flu, así llegaremos más rápido. ¿Te has despedido ya de tus abuelos?

–Y prometido que seré un buen Slytherin.

–Entonces, vamos.

El hombre se dirigió hacia el salón y Astoria pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo.

–Scorpius, cariño…

–No te preocupes, mamá. –Sonrió–. No voy a escuchar lo que digan y no voy a juzgar a nadie. Me has enseñado bien.

Astoria sonrió y asintió, orgullosa del chico en el que su pequeño se estaba convirtiendo y Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

Comenzaba su aventura.


	9. Rose Weasley

**Rose Weasley**

1 de septiembre de 2017

Rose repasó mentalmente todo lo que su padre le había dicho antes de montarse en el tren. Acababan de abandonar el andén y ella estaba cada vez más emocionada. Llegaría a Hogwarts y se convertiría en la mejor estudiante y algún día, quizás, podría ser Ministra o encargada de algún departamento en el Ministerio o un miembro importante del Wizengamot o… cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Comenzó a recorrer el pasillo con Albus –que se había vuelto a pelear con James y había conseguido que su primo los echara de su compartimento– y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a un compartimento vacío al final del tren.

–Menos mal que aquí hay sitio. –La pelirroja suspiró y se asomó a la ventana–. ¡Mira, Albus!

Su primo rió al verla emocionada, pero no dijo nada. Rose se sentó bien en el asiento, sacó la copia de _Historia de Hogwarts_ que su madre le había regalado aquella misma mañana y empezó a leer. Había oído tantas cosas del castillo que estaba impaciente por llegar. Estaba convencida de que conocería a amigos para toda la vida y se convertiría en lo que quería ser. Aunque todavía no sabía si quería quedar en Gryffindor o en Ravenclaw. Sus padres eran ambos Gryffindor igual que todos sus tíos y sus abuelos paternos, pero Vic era muy feliz en Ravenclaw y había leído muchas cosas interesantes sobre esa casa. ¡Todo el mundo parecía tan apasionado por las cosas que a ella le gustaban! Aunque todo no iba a ser leer y estudiar., ¡por supuesto que no! Aspiraba a convertirse, primero, en cazadora y después en capitana del equipo de quidditch.

–Me muero de ganas de llegar –murmuró casi para sí misma.

Comenzaba su aventura.


	10. Albus Severus Potter

**Albus Severus Potter**

1 de septiembre de 2017

Albus se acercó al taburete nervioso y se sentó. Sentía la mirada de todos sus compañeros fija en él y tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras le ponían el sombrero. No sabía qué diría, ni a qué casa le mandarían. Tampoco creía que fuera tan malo ir a Slytherin –como James siempre le había dicho–, pero seguía dándole mucho miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si quedaba en la casa de las serpientes?

 _«Veo que eres un chico ambicioso. Sabes lo que quieres, lo tienes muy claro, ¿verdad, pequeño Potter?»_

–No lo sé –murmuró.

 _«Claro que lo sabes, pero tienes demasiado miedo para darte cuenta. Sería un buen Slytherin si te atrevieras y aceptaras el reto. Podrías desarrollar todo tu potencial en esa casa»._

–Yo…

No terminó la frase. Quería aprovechar aquellos años y no quería irse a Gryffindor solo porque era lo que algunos consideraban bueno. ¿Y si de verdad era un Slytherin? Su padre le había dicho que todas las casas eran buenas y que, quedara en la que quedara, todo iría bien. ¿Y si tenía razón? La verdad es que le empezaban a dar igual todos los comentarios de James. A lo mejor su lugar no estaba entre los leones, sino entre las serpientes.

 _«¿Te atreves?»_

Lo meditó solo unos instantes más antes de asentir lentamente.

 _«No te arrepentirás, ahí encontrarás tu lugar. Es una muy buena oportunidad, Albus Severus Potter»._

–¡Slytherin!

Albus jamás olvidaría los segundos posteriores a aquello. Cuando le quitaron el sombrero y abrió los ojos creyó que el tiempo se había detenido. Pero no fue así.

Poco a poco, sus primos y los miembros de su nueva casa empezaron a aplaudir, aunque fue incapaz de mirar a James. No quería saber qué estaba pensando de él en aquel momento.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Comenzaba su aventura.

* * *

N/A: Había escrito esta escena desde el punto de vista de James y uno un poco más general (aunque más bien narrado por Lizzy) y creo que ya era hora de que la contara desde la perspectiva de Albus ;)


	11. Molly Weasley

**Molly Weasley**

1 de septiembre de 2017

–Molly, ¿por qué he encontrado estas cosas en tu bolso?

Percy le enseñó a su hija mayor un puñado de revistas y esta se encogió de hombros.

–Seguro que el viaje es largo, ¿no? –Se las quitó, un poco molesta y volvió a guardarlas–. Además, son cosas privadas, papá.

–No deberías leer estas tonterías.

–No son tonterías.

–¿Las revistas de moda y maquillaje no son tonterías? –Percy enarcó una ceja–. ¡Oh, y de chicos, claro está! Tienes solo 11 años, Molly, no puedes leer eso.

–¡Pero es interesante!

–¿Sabes qué es también interesante? Tus libros de texto. Esos que deberías haber empezado a leer ya para saber, al menos, de qué van tus clases.

–¡Pero si todavía no hemos ni empezado!

–Percy, Molly ya tendrá mucho tiempo para leer sobre Pociones, Transformaciones y Encantamientos –intervino Audrey, sonriendo a su hija con indulgencia–. Déjala descansar durante el viaje.

–Debería haberles echado un ojo al menos, Audrey.

–Todavía tiene mucho tiempo. –La mujer la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente–. Y ahora, vamos, date prisa. Tenemos que llegar al andén, ¿no?

Molly asintió y aceleró el ritmo. Se moría de ganas de llegar al andén 9 y ¾ , montar en el tren hacia Hogwarts y alejarse de una vez del pesado de su padre. ¡Solo quería que estudiara y ella estaba harta! Quería divertirse, conocer gente nueva, hacer amigos, enamorarse, romper corazones… ¡Quería vivir como en las revistas muggles y mágicas! Y sabía que aquel castillo era el mejor lugar para comenzar.

Comenzaba su aventura.


	12. Roxanne Weasley

**Roxanne Weasley**

1 de septiembre de 2018

–Como mamá me pille…

–No te va a pillar, Roxy. Mamá se fía de ti –contestó Fred, sonriendo–. Después de lo del año pasado ha dejado de hacerse la tonta con el doble fondo de mi baúl, pero no va a imaginarse, jamás, que esta vez eres tú la que lleva las cosas divertidas.

–No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto. –Roxanne se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

–Porque eres mi hermanita pequeña, me quieres y te he prometido los apuntes de todo lo que quieras de algún empollón de mi clase.

–Espero que los apuntes sean buenos. –La chica sonrió y cogió su baúl–. Y si mamá me pilla pienso chivarme.

–Venga, no seas así, Roxy. James y yo necesitamos esas cosas para seguir siendo geniales.

–Y yo necesito que mamá siga dándome todo lo que quiero para seguir siendo genial –replicó–. Si hubieras sabido cómo hacer las cosas…

–Es que tú eres una pequeña genio.

–No seas pelota. –Le sacó la lengua–. Y pienso quedarme con algunas cosas, por si acaso.

Roxanne salió de su cuarto y dejó sus cosas en la puerta para que sus padres se encargaran de ellas antes de entrar a la cocina y servirse algo rápido para desayunar. Sabía que Fred y James se dedicaban a gastar bromas y meterse en líos el 90% del tiempo y ella, aunque no tenía ese interés por las gamberradas, también quería divertirse de vez en cuando. Además, nunca se sabía cuándo podía venirle bien tener a mano ciertas cosas de la tienda.

Se tomó rápido el vaso de zumo y las tostadas que había dejado su padre para ella, un poco nerviosa. Había oído tantas cosas increíbles de Hogwarts que no sabía qué esperar y, además, Fred se había pasado todo el verano contándole mentiras y verdades sobre el colegio y se moría por saber qué era real y qué no.

Solo estaba segura de una cosa: se avecinaba algo grande y el mundo iba a empezar hoy hablar de Roxanne Weasley.

Comenzaba su aventura.


	13. Lucy Weasley

**Lucy Weasley**

1 de septiembre de 2019

–Lucy, cariño, ten mucho cuidado. –Audrey abrazó a su hija con fuerza y suspiró–. Y pórtate muy bien.

–Sí, mamá, tranquila. –La castaña sonrió y se encogió de hombros–. ¡Voy a Hogwarts todo irá bien!

–Seguro que sí.

–Te escribiré en cuanto sepa en qué casa estoy, ¿vale?

–Muy bien.

–Y estudiaré mucho y no me meteré en líos.

–Ya lo imaginábamos, cariño –contestó Percy, sonriendo. Menos mal que Lucy era todo lo contrario de su hermana o no habrían podido resistirlo.

–Cuidaos mucho y dadle más besos a los abuelos de mi parte. ¡Voy a echaros de menos!

Lucy abrazó a sus padres con fuerza antes de coger sus cosas y montarse en el tren. Había llegado temprano y prefería esperar a Lily y Hugo ya sentada en algún buen compartimento. Fue paseando hasta que encontró uno con los asientos mullidos más o menos a la mitad del tren. Miró a ambos lados y vio que había un baño cerca y decidió que aquel sería un muy buen lugar para viajar así que pasó, colocó sus cosas y cogió uno de los libros que su padre le había recomendado para el viaje. Como ya le había echado un ojo a los manuales de clase, le había prestado algunas novelas muggles que parecían realmente interesantes.

–Disculpa.

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió al ver a una chica de aspecto tímido asomada.

–¿Está ocupado?

–Estoy esperando a mis primos, pero solo tengo que reservarles dos sitios, tres a lo sumo. Así que cabes.

–¿No les molestará?

–¡Claro que no! –Insistió–. Cuantas más seamos, mejor. ¿No te parece?

–Desde luego. –La chica asintió–. ¿También es tu primer año?

–Sí y estoy un poco nerviosa. –Lucy se mordió el labio–. Pero seguro que todo es muy divertido. Todos mis primos mayores cuentan cosas muy guays de Hogwarts.

Sonrió y comenzó a hablar con aquella chica, cada vez más animada.

Comenzaba su aventura.


	14. Hugo Weasley

**Hugo Weasley**

1 de septiembre de 2019

–Por Merlín, Rose, ¿quieres terminar de una vez?

– _Eftoy defayunando_ –se quejó la pelirroja, con la boca llena de tortitas–. ¡ _Défame_!

–Mamá, dile a Rose que se dé prisa o perderemos el tren.

–No vais a perder el tren, tranquilos. –Hermione suspiró y le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro a su hijo pequeño–. Todavía os queda mucho tiempo, cariño.

–No tanto, mamá, y Rose es una lenta.

–Necesito energía para este curso, Hugo. ¡Tengo muchas asignaturas optativas!

–¿Dónde habré escuchado eso antes? –Comentó Ron, mirando a su mujer.

–Hugo, cariño, ¿por qué no echas un último vistazo mientras yo le meto prisa a Rose?

–Pero tardaré solo dos minutos.

–Suficiente.

El pelirrojo salió de la cocina y subió a su dormitorio para comprobar, por decimoquinta vez, que no se había dejado nada y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver un paquete envuelto sobre la cama.

–¿Pero qué…?

Muerto de curiosidad, se acercó y lo abrió. Y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver un ejemplar del último libro del anterior Ministro de Magia, que se dedicaba a explicar la política de forma simple para que todos los magos pudieran entenderla con facilidad y que no se repitieran los tiempos oscuros. Lo abrió y amplió su sonrisa al ver la dedicatoria de su madre, que le decía que estudiara mucho y se divirtiera. « _Solo sé tú mismo y no dejes que te comparen con nadie. Eres único y eso vale más que nada_ ».

Bajó rápidamente y, tras guardar el libro, salió al coche donde ya lo esperaban y abrazó a su madre con fuerza. Siempre se había sentido distinto y su madre era quien mejor entendía sus silencios.

–Seré siempre yo mismo, mamá. No te preocupes.

Se montó en el coche y suspiró.

Comenzaba su aventura.


	15. Lily Luna Potter

**Lily Luna Potter**

1 de septiembre de 2019

–¡Pero mamá yo quiero llevarme eso!

–Y yo te he dicho que no, ya me lo agradecerás.

Lily bufó y salió de su dormitorio, furiosa. ¿Por qué su madre no entendía que ya tenía 11 años y era mayor para saber lo que podía no llevarse a Hogwarts? ¡Quería esa diadema para su primer día! ¿Qué había de malo en que fuera una corona?

–¡Papá! –Entró corriendo a la cocina y abrazó al hombre–. ¡Dile a mamá que soy mayor!

–¿Qué ha pasado, Lils?

–No me deja llevarme mi diadema de princesa y todos sabemos que en Hogwarts voy a ser una princesa.

–Ya, mamá hace bien, Lils –intervino James, que lo estaba escuchando todo.

–¿Tú qué sabrás? –Le sacó la lengua–. Eres solo un aburrido que se cree muy guay.

–Creo que estás hablando de Albus ahora.

Lily suspiró y se sentó en una silla. Tenía que intentar colar esa corona como fuera. Lo mejor sería aprovechar el momento en el que su madre desayunara. No es que quisiera destacar, pero sabía que lo haría. ¡Iba a ser tan genial como James! Solo que más guapa y con más clase. Y mejores notas a ser posible para que sus padres no se enfadaran con ella, aunque, siendo sinceros, no solían enfadarse con la pequeña de la casa.

Ginny bajó al fin a la cocina y se puso a desayunar y Lily decidió poner en marcha su plan así que, fingiendo que iba al baño, subió a su dormitorio y escondió la diadema en su bolso. A lo mejor no se la ponía, pero tenía que llevársela solamente para contradecir a su madre. ¡Tenía ya 11 años y sabía lo que hacía!

Se miró en el espejo de su cuarto y se mordió el labio imaginando todas las aventuras que viviría y todo lo que aprendería. Se moría por empezar a hacer pociones, había estado leyendo a escondidas los libros de sus hermanos y le parecía la asignatura más interesante del mundo –¡y eso que solo había leído la teoría!–.

Se irguió, se colocó bien el pelo y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Comenzaba su aventura.

* * *

N/A: Y terminamos con la que es para mí la más pequeña de los Weasley-Potter.

Espero que os hayan gustado estos pequeños drabbles y nos leemos pronto.

Muchos besos,

María :)


End file.
